leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Karma/@comment-25223119-20150512123433/@comment-25223119-20150514022406
It's not about bringing Old Karma back, but it wouldn't hurt to take a look at the new Karma and make some comparisons so that there's a chance for Riot to learn. New Karma's kit was overloaded with utility but it was all over the place which made it look messy, Old Karma's kit had a similar amount of utility loaded in to the kit but the problem that set her back was her range. The current changes to Karma to make her a better support tells me and some of us that the despite buffs and reworks, she isn't doing well as a support because her kit is just too lacking at the moment. Sure, she's seen some pick rates because you don't see Karma pulling off clutch plays or having an iconic ability at all. Riot is trying to strengthen that, at the cost of taking away more of what used to be Karma (old or new). A rework isn't about stripping a champion of whatever they were known. Riot has done so many reworks and their key was always to retain unique flavors and traits of the old champion in a rework. I'm picking Karma as a specific example because she was the first champion to undergo a full overhaul of gameplay and visual updates, so she was like a guinea pig for Riot to experience with reworking. Now that Riot has substantial amount of experience with reworks, it won't hurt to look in to Karma again which is what the balance team is doing. Because of all reworks, the one that probably retained least elements of an old champion would be Karma. Mantra changes to W and E definitely gave her room to be a better support but we shouldn't forget where Karma came from as a champion. Hence all these talk about Old/New Karma. If it was as easy as just slapping on some skills to Karma and making her viable and say "there, reworked Karma", I wouldn't even be talking much. I'm coming from a thematic and gameplay PoV. What sucks is that players do not care what Riot is doing until they start nerfing their favorite champions or changing things that aren't meant to be touched. Didn't anyone noticed how champion lores became less interesting, so generic? As if it was written by an amateur fanfiction writer? Doesn't anyone notice skins for champions these days are slotted under one theme without creativity? Like how Dauntless Ahri was renamed Challenger Ahri? Hasn't anyone realized the balance team weren't making smart decisions or trying hard enough with experimentation before making changes? Anyone noticed how Riot starts digging out champion every patch to nerf to bring a round of "diversity"? My whole point is Riot isn't sure with what they're doing. The amount of changes they're implementing is screaming confusion. These Karma changes are confusion itself, yes the changes are making her a better support, but what are the contexts for these changes? Why is everything unique about Karma being taken or remodified? It helps to look at the history of things Riot has done.